Forgotten Glory
by LimeInDaCokeUnut
Summary: A song fic. Jimmy Neutron's life collides with TSO's Beethoven's Last Night. Limited JC but not totally devoid of it. Mephistopheles, the devil's minion has been sent to collect the genius' soul, unless he trades his last invention to the dark angel. But
1. A Twist of Fate

**Jimmy Neutron's life meets Trans-Siberian Orchestra's "Beethoven's Last Night". In the albumn there is the story of maestro Ludwig Von Beethoven's last night on Earth. Both being geniuses at their own work, the story works out quiet nicely.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or Trans-Siberian Orchestra. The words of this fanfiction is not an exact copy of the story written for "Beethoven's Last Night" It does though, have similar events and lyrics. The first paragraph is a copy with names and items changed.**

On a late night in spring, the city of Retroville is experiencing the largest lightning storm in it's long history. With in an opulent but disheveled room, James Issac Neutron is slumped over his computer and on the computer sits the just completed Life Extender 2700. It is his final, and he is certain, his greatest work. The Electo-Life proved too dangerous for man-kind. Many stupid gory mishaps with his friends. It seemed that the human race was becoming more uneducated by the year. Jimmy had become reclusive and gave up on improving the lives of people. Now he only invented for the love of science. Now, old and deaf, Jimmy was preparing for the end of his life.

Even though Jimmy was alone in his lab underneath the ground, spirits watched him from the shadows. Fate and her son Twist, a deformed dwarf, had come to collect the genius' soul. In her company, were all the ghosts of the man's past. Though Jimmy was deaf, there was an incessant talk from the specters.

"Please, leave my head. I know that you are a scientific impossibility. I beg of you, go." The genius finally speaks, just above a whisper.

"As shadows, these ghosts only exsist by the light that your life has cast and that light is slowly dimming." Twist tells him.

Even now, the ghosts and spirits are still talking and chanting.

FAITH AND BELIEF

AND RETREAT

WHEN YOU'RE STANDING ALL ALONE

WITH YOUR DREAMS IN THE DARK

NEVER KNOWING WHAT IS REAL

IN THE SHADOWS YOU MEET

NEVER KNOWING WHAT IS TRUE

IN THE ANSWERS YOU SEEK

NEVER KNOWING IF

FATE SHE HEARS ME

FATE STAND NEAR ME

FATE STATE CLEARLY

WHETHER THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CARD

RETRIEVE US

TIME DECEIVES US

FAITH SHE HEARS US

BUT SHE DOESN'T LISTEN VERY HARD

AS SHE DRIFTS THROUGH OUR LIVES

TOSSING COINS INTO THE AIR

WATCH THEM TWIST

WATCH THEM FALL

TURNING HOPE INTO DESPAIR

WATCH THEM TWIST

WATCH THEM FALL

THEN SHE SUDDENLY REVIVES

EVERY DREAM THAT WE'VE HAD

AND WE FIND OURSELVES

ALIVE

BELIEVE ME

FATE STANDS NEAR ME

FATE STATE CLEARLY

WHETHER THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CARD

RECEIVE US

TIME DECEIVES US

THE ONLY MOMENT IN OUR LIVES

THAT EVER REALLY MATTERED FATE

IS NOW


	2. God of Second Chance

As the clock strikes midnight, a burst of flames and smoke erupts between Jimmy and Twist. Mephistopheles, demon minion of Satan's, steps away from the smoldering floor.

"James Neutron, I have come to collect your soul." he says calmly, flicking a burning ember from his black wings.

"What? It can't be my time," quickly Jimmy glances toward his worktable, thinking. "I haven't finished my Life Extender 2700!"

Mephistopheles turns toward the small device made from a toaster and picks it up. Looking it over, he grants Jimmy time to finish it but only if he can watch him.

"I-- I don't need to change my invention. I couldn't change a single wire." Jimmy admits, looking to his feet. "Why must my life end this way?"

"It doesn't have to. You are a very fortunate man. I have decided to offer you something extremely rare; a second chance."

ALL OF YOUR LIFE NOW

YOU HAVE DENIED

THERE'D BE A TIME

WHEN YOU'D EVER DIE

STILL IT'S BEEN RUMORED THIS THING MUST BE

WHY IS IT THEN THAT YOU ACT SURPRISED

WHEN I APPEAR NOW TO BE YOUR GUIDE

WHY DO YOU HESITATE TO FOLLOW ME

SEE IT RISING

STARE AND WONDER

HEAR IT BECKON

YOU TO DANCE

FEEL IT HOLD YOU

TAKE YOU UNDER

I'M YOUR GOD OF SECOND CHANCE

AND NOW YOU CLAIM YOU ARE NOT PREPARED

SO MUCH TO DO YOU CAN NOT BE SPARED

STILL YOUR ENTREATIES DEATH WILL NOT HEAR

THE GRAVEYARD IS FILLED WITH IMPORTANT MEN

WHO COULD NOT BE SPARED BUT WERE IN THE END

AND SO I WHISPER NOW IN YOUR EAR

SEE IT RISING

STARE AND WONDER

HEAR IT BECKON

YOU TO DANCE

FEEL IT HOLD YOU

TAKE YOU UNDER

I'M YOUR GOD OF SECOND CHANCE

DOMINE

DOMINE

DOMINE

DOMINE

O DOMINE

O DOMINE

O DOMINE  
O DOMINE


	3. The Cost of Dreams and Weight of Sins

"What do you mean Mephistopheles?" Jimmy asked skeptically. He found himself almost shrinking back into the shadows with the ghosts behind him. The black angel picks up the Life Extender 2700 again and glances around the lab, taking in each one of Jimmy's inventions. In the shadows the ghosts stiffen, realizing what Mephistopheles' bargain is.

"If you give me all your inventions and allow me to wipe your achievements from Retroville's memory, I will spare your soul."

Jimmy's stomach dropped, the idea filling his old body with dread. He frantically searches the angel of darkness' face, looking for a way out of this horrid nightmare.

"Confused Neutron? I will give you one hour. Hear me? One hour or your soul is mine for eternity!" Mephistopheles confirms impatiently, returning to his place in Hell.

"Eternity," Jimmy scoffs angrily.

AND HERE IN THE NIGHT  
AS I FEEL THE INFERNO  
I STARE IN THE DARK  
THINKING WHAT IS ETERNAL

THE MAN OR THE MOMENT  
THE ACT OR THE REASON  
THESE THOUGHTS FILL MY HEAD  
AS I CONTEMPLATE TREASON

OF DREAMS I HAVE HAD  
AND DREAMS I HAVE PONDERED  
WHEN LATE IN THE NIGHT  
MY MIND IT WOULD WANDER

TO THINGS I HAVE DONE  
AND THEN QUICKLY REGRETTED  
WHILE DENYING VICES  
MY LIFE HAD SELECTED

AND I THINK WHAT I'VE DONE  
OR HAVE YET TO BEGIN  
AND THE MAN I'VE BECOME  
AND THE MAN THAT I'VE BEEN

NOW CAUGHT IN A WALTZ  
WITH THE ETERNAL DANCER  
I'M COURTED BY DEATH  
BUT DEATH ISN'T THE ANSWER  
I SAY

ALL I WAS  
MEANT TO BE  
COULD I  
SUDDENLY  
JUST DECIDE  
NOT A THOUGHT  
WOULD SURVIVE  
COULD IT BE  
MY LIFE'S WORTH  
ENDED THERE  
WITH MY BIRTH

IF I COULD SEE SOMEONE  
WHO'S BEEN THERE BEFORE ME  
AND TRADED HIS SOUL  
FOR A MOMENT OF GLORY

HIS PENANCE OR MERCY  
BY SPIRITS DEBATED  
WHILE JUDGED ON A SCALE  
THAT'S BEEN HEAVILY WEIGHTED

AND WHAT HAVE I DONE  
COULD THERE BE SUCH A SIN  
IN THIS MAN I'VE BECOME  
IN THIS MAN THAT I'VE BEEN

NOW CALLING TO GOD  
FROM THE PIT'S VERY BOTTOM  
I PRAY HE FORGIVES  
EVERY SIN I'VE FORGOTTEN  
THIS DAY

AND WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT  
THAT MY FATE IT WOULD CONJURE  
THIS TWIST IN THE ROAD  
ON WHICH I HAVE WANDERED

EACH VISION AND DREAM NOW  
COMPLETELY DISMEMBERED  
TO GIVE ONE'S WHOLE LIFE  
AND FIND NOTHING'S  
REMEMBERED

AND WHAT GOOD IS A LIFE  
THAT LEAVES NOTHING BEHIND  
NOT A THOUGHT OR A DREAM  
THAT MIGHT ECHO IN TIME

THE YEARS AND THE HOURS  
THE SECONDS AND MINUTES  
AND EVERYTHING THAT  
MY LIFE HAS PLACED IN IT  
BETRAYED  
BETRAYED  
BETRAYED

THE THINGS I HAVE DONE  
THE PLACES I'VE BEEN  
THE COST OF MY DREAMS  
THE WEIGHT OF MY SINS

AND EVERYTHING THAT  
I'VE GATHERED IN LIFE  
COULD IT BE LOST  
COULD IT BE LOST IN THIS  
COULD IT BE LOST IN THIS  
NIGHT


	4. Timepiece

Jimmy slumps into his lab chair, long abandoned during the bargaining with Mephistopheles. Head in his heads, he asks in a muffled voice, forgetting the ghosts, what he did to lose his soul to the devil. Suddenly his body begins to shake in anger.

"You! Fate, why have you dealt me such a cruel hand in my life? What have I done to deserve this eternal damnation?" he accuses, pointing a furious finger toward the woman amongst the specters. However, once he sees the hurt and sadness in her crystal blue eyes, he immediately regrets the harsh words.

Stiffly she steps out into the dim light of the lab.

"If you would like, I can take you to review your life and you may change anything you would like to change." She replies in a monotone, still stinging from the abrasive words that had left the genius' mouth that still hung in the air. Turning to leave with the sweep of her hooded cape a portal opens up. Fate beckons to the genius, only to find him looking at the clock confused.

"The hands, they're moving faster than normal. How is that mathematically possible?" He inquires panicked.

"Mephistopheles probably thinks he's leaving you with a final favor. In Hell, they don't move at all." Fate chuckles darkly, panicking the man further.

Stepping through the portal, he trips, lost in the weightlessness.

"With all that space travel, I would have thought you'd be more used to this." Fate and Twist laugh. In front of them is a tool on a pedestal portraying the face of a clock. Dials surround the timepiece, the largest representing years.

"What would you like to change first?" she asks, serious now.

"My childhood."

One spin of the year dial lands them on 2003. Fate pulls a long tarnished key out of the folds of her long black cloak. Plugging it into the apex of the hands and giving it a turn, the trio is sent into a spiraling vortex. Looking down, Fate finds Jimmy clinging to her sleeve with his eyes clenched shut like a child. Remorse and pity sweeps through the entity as they are slowed to a small rotation.

In front of them is his house in Haydaytown, Jimmy's old hometown. On the front lawn, young James Neutron sits in the grass tinkering with his first invention. He is only 6 years old and is already as smart as the average sophomore in high school. Jimmy's wild hair-do has not yet taken shape but a cowlick is already beginning to take shape in his auburn hair. As the older Jimmy watches, the young genius is becoming frustrated with a circuit in what older Jimmy recognizes as an early prototype of Goddard. Tears spring to the young boy's eyes as he throws the box of metal down in irritation. He then begins twiddling with the soldering iron. Not being able to help himself, older Jimmy walks over to the boy and kneels down on the soft grass. Picking up the early Goddard, he explains to his younger self that the wire he is trying to connect is frayed.

"Thanks mister." replies the young genius, wiping the tears from his eyes. They talk for a while about how he just finished constructing his lab in his shed in the backyard and other mechanical jargon.

"Say mister, do you think that someday you could help me finish my mechanical dog?" the boy asks, excited to have an adult friend.

"Someday that might just happen. But I'm sure you'll have two of the most best friends in the world soon and they'll be able to help you." Older Jimmy ponders a second. "Well, you'll at least be able to test your inventions on them."

"Okay, see you someday man."


	5. Love That No One Else Understood

I'm going to change the events from the TSO jewel case booklet a little bit so just keep your shirt on. I hope you have enjoyed it so far even though I've been choppy with my updating. Basically forgot about it for a little while.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or Trans- Siberian Orchestra. If I did, however, own TSO, I would have better seats for their concert on the 28th. **

Satisfied by this childhood memory, he asks Fate to take him to a different time in his childhood.

"Like the time you arrived in Retroville?" she asks

"Like the time I arrived in Retroville." Jimmy replies.

Seconds later, they are once again by the timepiece. In one swift motion, Fate has turned the year dial to 2006. Spinning through time and space, Jimmy cannot help but anticipate his arrival in that year. As suddenly as they left, they slowed to a small rotation. In front of the trio was young Jimmy seeing Retroville for the first time. He has been awaiting this move for months.

SINCE I WAS A CHILD  
I'VE SEEN HER IN A DREAM  
A CAPTURED FAIRY TALE  
THAT ECHOES CROSS MY LIFE

AND THOUGH I'VE COURTED HER  
SHE'S ALWAYS STAYED UNSEEN  
NOW ALL AT ONCE SHE  
GLITTERS IN THE NIGHT

BUT THAT WAS YESTERDAY  
AND THAT ALL WAS BEFORE  
WHEN SHE WAS FAR AWAY  
A SILHOUETTE OF DREAMS

BUT OTHERS WHISPERED  
THAT SHE WAS SO MUCH MORE  
AND SUDDENLY I NOW  
KNOW WHAT THEY MEAN

DREAMS CHANGE  
YEARS STRAIN  
LOST ILLUSIONS  
LAST STANDS  
GOD'S HAND  
ABSOLUTION  
FOUND

FAIRY TALE SINS  
VISIONS BY GRIMM  
ALL FORGIVEN  
LIVES SPENT IN VAIN  
NEVER RECLAIMED  
TAKE THEIR FINAL BOWS

PICTURES AND WORDS  
VISIONS ABSURD  
MADDENED POETS  
ALL WITHIN SIGHT  
FAILURES IN LIFE  
WHO'LL NEVER KNOW IT  
LAZARUS CRIES  
THERE IN HIS EYES  
HOPE HAS RISEN  
DEPTH AND FACADE  
ALL BEFORE ME NOW

Together, Fate and Jimmy watch the genius meet his to-be archrival.

"You remember Cindy Vortex don't you? The love of your life," Fate questions, already knowing his answer.

"Of course I do! How could I forget her? I realized I loved her after that Pheromone Number 976/J accident." The genius sighed, lost in his recollection. He noticed then that Fate was motioning with her hand, turning an imaginary dial clockwise. Jimmy felt the ground shift underneath him and fell to her side, trying to remain upright.

The next thing the genius sees is the two "archrivals" kissing under the stars in Retroville Park.

COULD THIS NIGHT IT LAST FOREVER  
EVERY MOMENT HELD TOGETHER  
AS IF IN A PERFECT TRANCE  
AND SUCH A THING COULD BE

NO ONE ELSE WOULD UNDERSTAND IT  
WE WOULD KNOW THE GODS HAD PLANNED IT  
AND FOR SUCH A NIGHT AS THIS  
THAT THEY GAVE MEMORY

AND WE WOULD LIVE INSIDE THIS NIGHT  
WITHIN THE DREAMS OF CANDLELIGHT  
IF YOU WOULD BRING THIS WISH TO LIFE  
AND SPEND THIS NIGHT WITH ME

COULD THIS MOMENT LAST FOREVER  
AND THIS DREAM OUR ONE ENDEAVOR  
IF THE STARS WOULD JUST ENCHANT  
AND TIME WOULD THEN AGREE

EVERY MOMENT OF TOMORROW  
FROM THIS EVENING WE WOULD BORROW  
IF THIS WISH THE STARS WOULD GRANT  
AND GENTLY OVERSEE

AND WE WOULD LIVE INSIDE THIS NIGHT  
WITHIN THE DREAMS OF CANDLELIGHT  
IF YOU WOULD BRING THIS WISH TO LIFE  
AND SPEND THIS NIGHT WITH ME

The sight strikes the old Jimmy right in the heart. He cannot do anything but look away as the couple prepared to give themselves to each other.

"This was the happiest moment of my life." The old man sighs again heavily.

"Why did it have to end?" Fate inquires. "You knew she loved you."

"It just had to. No woman in her right mind would want to spend the rest of her life with a deaf genius. Especially a woman of her beauty and stature. If she had found out that I was going deaf and I couldn't find a cure, she would have left me. So I ended it, and beat her to the punch. I refused to ever see her again." The genius confesses what he has pent up in his heart for many decades. Close to tears he turns to take a final glance at the frisky teens giggling in the dark undergrowth.

"Come," Once more, Fate turns the invisible dial.


	6. Stars Dragged Down

Fate leads him to the outside of the home he had in his 20's. The trio sees Cindy watching him through the window that looks though the basement laboratory. She spies him slumped over his computer. The young woman cannot understand why the genius has left her. She knows that something is terribly wrong but has no idea what the predicament could be. Remembering the day he broke her heart, she recalls the conversation.

"Neutron, you know I love you. You've known it since we were little kids. Nothing that is wrong could ever affect my love for you. Please Jimmy. Give me another chance please. I'll change anything you like. Please." she had said with her head inclined to hide the obvious tears that jerked her voice. It was the only time she could remember ever begging for anything.

"I'm sorry Cindy, but it has to be this way. There is nothing you can do." He claimed, turning on his heel and stalking away.

"FINE! BE THAT WAY NEUTRON! COWARD!"

The words stung, she had called him many things in his life, but never 'coward'. Even with his deafening ears, the he only sound he could hear was the love of his life dissolving in sobs.

Now a month later, she was at his window by night, watching him deafening but never understanding.

LOST IN YOUR DARK  
I SEE YOU THERE  
WHAT DO YOU SEE BEYOND YOUR STARE  
AND YOU BELIEVE THAT NO ONE ELSE CAN KNOW

WHAT IS THIS THING YOU KEEP INSIDE  
OUT OF THE LIGHT AND WRAPPED IN PRIDE  
ALWAYS AFRAID THAT ONE DAY IT WILL SHOW

I'LL KEEP YOUR SECRETS  
I'LL HOLD YOUR GROUND  
AND WHEN THE DARKNESS STARTS TO FALL  
I'LL BE AROUND THERE WAITING  
WHEN DREAMS ARE FADING  
AND FRIENDS ARE DISTANT AND FEW

KNOW AT THAT MOMENT I'LL BE THERE WITH YOU  
WHAT ARE THESE VOICES THAT YOU HEAR  
ARE THEY TOO FAR OR FAR TOO NEAR  
WHAT ARE THESE THINGS THAT ECHO FROM THE PAST

WHO ARE THESE GHOSTS YOU SEE AT NIGHT  
THERE IN THE SHADOWS OF YOUR LIFE  
THEY ONLY LIVE BY THE LIGHT YOU CAST

I'LL KEEP YOUR SECRETS  
I'LL HOLD YOUR GROUND  
AND WHEN THE DARKNESS STARTS TO FALL  
I'LL BE AROUND THERE WAITING  
WHEN DREAMS ARE FADING  
AND FRIENDS ARE DISTANT AND FEW

KNOW AT THAT MOMENT I'LL BE THERE WITH YOU

I'LL BE AROUND  
WHEN THERE'S NO REASON LEFT TO CARRY ON  
AND EVERY DREAM YOU'VE EVER HAD IS GONE  
AND THE DARK IS DEEP AND BLACK WITHOUT A SOUND  
AND EVERY STAR HAS BEEN DRAGGED TO THE GROUND  
KNOW AT THAT MOMENT I WILL BE AROUND  
KNOW AT THAT MOMENT I WILL BE AROUND


	7. Who He Was

"It is clear to me," he said away from the earshot of Cindy, "that this deafness is the cause of my horrid life. Remove it from my life and my whole life will be right. If I had not grown deaf I would still have Cindy and we would have had a perfect life together. Remove it now!"

The young entity is caught at a crossroad.

"This can be done. However, if you do you will realize that your deafness is the cause of some of your best inventions." She suggests. Jimmy ponders for a moment and asks what she means by that.

"Before you went deaf, you invented for the sake of being noticed. Being the town hero was your main concentration in life. But when you finally lost your sense of hearing, you finally invented for the pure love of science and to make others happy. The ghosts, they've been speaking to you for as long as you've known. You could only hear them when you had everything else blocked out for you. Jimmy, your adventures and heroism were only a temporary moment. But your inventions are going to blow the minds of everyone for generations.

She then shows the old genius a vision of him slipping deeper into his total silence. The whole time, the spirits talk into his ears.

FEEL THE DARKNESS SMILING  
EVERY NOTE IS DYING  
SILENCE IS REFINING  
EVERY THOUGHT IN HIS HEART

STILL THE FATES ARE WEAVING  
EVERY NOTE THAT'S BLEEDING  
AS HE SITS THERE SEETHING  
ALL ALONE IN THE DARK  
ALONE IN THE DARK  
ALONE IN THE ...

BUT IN THE NIGHT  
THE DARKNESS BREATHES  
IF HE WILLS IT TO BE

BEFORE HIS EYES  
THE MUSIC DIES  
BUT HE WILL ALWAYS HEAR ME

HE SITS ALONE  
THE CARDS ARE SHOWN  
AS HE EMBRACES THE DARK

THE ONLY SOUND  
THAT HE WILL HEAR  
IS THERE IN HIS HEART

SOMEONE IS WHISPERING SOFTLY TO ME  
SHADOWS OF THINGS THAT NO ONE CAN SEE  
THEY ARE THERE FOR YOU IF YOU WANT THEM TO BE  
YOU WANT THEM TO BE  
YOU WANT THEM TO...

BUT IN THE NIGHT  
THE DARKNESS BREATHES  
IF HE WILLS IT TO BE

BEFORE HIS EYES  
THE MUSIC DIES  
BUT HE WILL ALWAYS HEAR ME

HE SITS ALONE  
THE CARDS ARE SHOWN  
AS HE EMBRACES THE DARK

THE ONLY SOUND  
THAT HE WILL HEAR  
IS THERE IN HIS HEART

Jimmy realizes that if this were taken from his life he would have lost the love of inventing. Fate then takes him to a bar on the outskirts of Retroville. They see Jimmy and Cindy in the same room, but Jimmy is not aware of Cindy's presence. The two are now considerably older, in their 40's. Neither of them has married for they cannot forget about what they had at one point.

From a distance, Cindy wonders the question that always infects her mind, questioning what could have been. She follows him home, making sure he gets there safely and gazes in the lab window that night.

TIME  
ONLY TIME  
COULD NEVER TAKE ME AWAY FROM YOU

AND WHY  
SHOULD IT TRY  
TIME NEVER CARES JUST WHAT WE DO

IT JUST SITS ON A STAR  
AND GAZES DOWN  
DROPPING ITS MOMENTS ALL AROUND  
AND IF I COULD WISH UPON THAT STAR  
I WOULD FIND WHAT YOU DREAM  
AND THEN ASK GOD TO GRANT IT

I WANTED  
TO SAY THIS  
LONG BEFORE THIS DARK WOULD FALL  
AT NIGHT I  
WOULD PRAY THIS  
THEN WONDER IF GOD HEARD AT ALL  
FOR THE CHANCES I'VE HAD ARE NOW LONG GONE  
AND THAT STAR IS NO LONGER WISHED UPON  
FOR ON THIS NIGHT IT SEEMS TOO FAR AWAY

TRY  
I HAVE TRIED  
TO PRETEND THAT I DON'T CARE  
BUT THEN  
SLEEP ARRIVES  
AND IN EVERY DREAM I FIND YOU THERE

BUT I DON'T WANT THE PAST TO BE MY LIFE  
AND I DON'T WANT TO LIVE INSIDE THIS NIGHT  
BUT I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR SHADOW FADE  
SO I SLEEP AND I DREAM  
THOUGH I DON'T UNDERSTAND IT

I WANTED  
TO SAY THIS  
LONG BEFORE THIS DARK WOULD FALL  
AT NIGHT I  
WOULD PRAY THIS  
THEN WONDER IF GOD HEARD AT ALL  
FOR THE CHANCES I'VE HAD ARE NOW LONG GONE  
AND THAT STAR IS NO LONGER WISHED UPON  
FOR ON THIS NIGHT IT SEEMS TOO FAR AWAY

YOU CAN LIVE YOUR LIFE IN A THOUSAND WAYS  
BUT IT ALL COMES DOWN TO THAT SINGLE DAY  
WHEN YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU REGRET  
WHAT YOU CAN'T RECLAIM BUT YOU CAN'T FORGET  
IF I COULD JUST FALL BACK INTO MY LIFE  
AND FIND YOU THERE INSIDE THIS NIGHT  
AND LET ETERNITY JUST DRIFT AWAY

Crushed, Jimmy realizes that Cindy would have kept her word that life altering night. She would have loved him despite the deafness and solitude. Fate observes the look on his face and the tears beginning to form in his eyes. Taking pity upon the man she catches his attention.

"Come, I will show you a glimpse of the future." She invites, smiling a reassuring grin.

The two of them return to the clock. She turns the dial with a slender hand to year 2050, where they see a large building.

"Where are we?" He questions skeptically.

"The Steven F. Udvar-Hazy Air and Space Museum at Dulles International." Fate says. They see a new branch of the building being constructed. He notices a large stone plaque.

"The James I. Neutron center? They commemorated a branch to me?" He asks in shock turning to Fate. She nods her head.

"You inspired many people James Neutron, including your friends. Your friend Carl, the champion llama breeder, donated a large sum of money for this museum to put the center in. Sheen, the male model, wrote a 36-chapter book on why you deserve it."

Seeing him still looking doubtful, she told him of Butch and how he uses the perfected nanobots as a security system that has saved him from a murderer and of Brittany who would be lost without the also perfected Smart Pants for her 7 children.

Upon hearing this he realizes that to remove the most painful moments would be to remove the inspiration of his greatest inventions. If he changes one thing, he'd change it all.

SOMETIMES  
SLOWLY  
TIME BRINGS REVELATION

WAITING  
SOFTLY  
FOR SOMEONE TO BELIEVE

THAT THE GHOSTS WE'VE HIDDEN OR LEFT TO DIE  
HAVE NOW ARISEN AND WILL ARRIVE  
TO SAY WHAT HAS HAPPENED  
SAY WHAT HAS HAPPENED  
SAY WHAT HAS HAPPENED  
TO ME

AND WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT  
THAT YOU'D BE THE ONE  
THAT I WOULD HAVE FOUND HERE WAITING

LOST IN THIS NIGHT  
UNTIL YOU ARRIVED  
AND ALWAYS TOO BLIND TO SEE

AND WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT  
THAT AFTER THIS TIME  
THAT I'D BE THE ONE YOU'RE SAVING

NOW UNDISGUISED  
THE GHOSTS THAT SURVIVE  
NOW SAY WHAT WAS MEANT TO BE

I NEVER WANTED TO GIVE MY LIFE AWAY  
WHO EVER THOUGHT IT WOULD MATTER ANY WAY

WANDERING INSIDE THIS NIGHT  
FINDING PIECES OF A LIFE  
NEVER SURE I'D EVER KNOW WHAT IT MEANS

IT'S THE STRANGERS IN YOUR LIFE  
THAT YOU'D NEVER THOUGHT YOU'D MEET  
IT'S THE HAND THAT PICKED YOU UP  
WHEN YOU'RE LAYING IN THE STREET

IT'S THE HAND THAT CUT YOU DOWN  
IT'S THE DREAM THAT SOMEONE SHARED  
WHEN YOU THOUGHT THAT ALL WAS LOST  
IT'S THE FRIEND THAT WASN'T THERE

YOU CAN RUN FROM ALL THE MEMORY  
BUT NEVER GET THAT FAR  
FOR IN THE END THEY'LL FIND YOU  
FOR THIS IS WHO YOU ARE

CHANGE ONE NOTE  
CHANGE ONE LINE  
NOTHING'S GOING TO BE THE SAME  
CHANGE ONE LOSS  
CHANGE ONE CUT  
EVERYTHING IS RE-ARRANGED

EVERY ACT  
CRUEL OR KIND  
LOST INSIDE OUR MEMORY  
IF YOU LOOK  
THERE IN TIME

YOU'LL FIND IT IN  
FIND IT IN  
FIND IT IN  
YOU'LL FIND IT IN ME


	8. Forgotten Glory

"Fate, I cannot change one moment in my life. I've realized that many people need my inventions. I am science, I cannot deny that, it's the reason I live. Mephistopheles will never get my inventions or cancel out my accomplishments." He states powerfully, more alive than he had been for the last 20 years. Fate looks upon him admirably in the low light of his lab that they have returned to.

"But…I don't want to lose my soul to the devil." His voice dwindled to a low whisper.

IN EVERY LIFE  
IT HAS BEEN SAID  
THERE COMES A TIME TO JOIN THE DEAD  
ADMIT THERE IS NO SECOND CHANCE  
AND JOIN DEATH IN A FINAL DANCE

ACROSS THE FLOOR ETERNITY  
UNTIL THE FINAL MOMENTS BLED  
AND IN THE DARK TO TAKE HIS HAND  
ACCEPT THAT IT IS TIME TO WED

I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M THINKING  
BECAUSE ALL THAT I SEE  
IS HIS FACE GRINNING  
MEPHISTOPHELES

I NEED TO FIND AN ANSWER  
FOR THIS ONE CANNOT BE  
WITHIN THE WORDS OF MEPHISTOPHEL...

He turns toward Twist. And demands an answer.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK  
TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW  
DID YOU REALLY THINK  
THAT THERE WOULD BE AN EVER AFTER

DO YOU THINK I'M SCARED  
TELL ME DOES IT SHOW  
WHEN INSIDE THIS DEAFNESS  
I CAN ALWAYS HEAR HIS WHISPERING

Frantically he turns toward the ghosts who have surrounded him, tugging at his cloths.

THERE COMES A TIME YOU DECIDE  
WHAT FROM YOUR LIFE WILL BE REAL  
WHAT SCARS YOU WILL KEEP ALIVE  
WHAT YOU ARE WILLING TO HEAL

BUT CAN I GAMBLE THIS NIGHT  
WITH EVERYTHING THAT I AM  
AND CAN I ERASE MY LIFE  
OR DO I STAY HERE AND BE DAMNED

Turning to Twist once again, he demands the same question as before.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK  
TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW  
DID YOU REALLY THINK  
THAT THERE WOULD BE AN EVER AFTER

DO YOU THINK I'M SCARED  
TELL ME DOES IT SHOW  
WHEN INSIDE THIS DEAFNESS  
I CAN ALWAYS HEAR HIS LAUGHTER

I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M THINKING  
BECAUSE ALL THAT I SEE  
IS HIS FACE GRINNING  
MEPHISTOPHELES

I NEED TO FIND AN ANSWER  
FOR THIS ONE CAN NOT BE  
WITHIN THE WORDS OF MEPHISTOPHELES

Half of the ghost began to chant.

DON'T NEED THIS PATH BEFORE ME  
DON'T NEED FORGOTTEN GLORY  
DON'T NEED THESE THREATS OF VIOLENCE  
DON'T NEED ETERNAL SILENCE

DON'T NEED THESE MIDNIGHT VISIONS  
DON'T NEED TO MAKE DECISIONS  
DON'T NEED TO BE UNCERTAIN  
DON'T NEED THIS FINAL CURTAIN

More ghost join in with a new taunting chorus.

SOMEWHERE OUT THERE  
HE STILL GAZES  
AS I WANDER THROUGH HIS MAZES

DEATH AND LIFE HERE  
TRUTH OR LIES  
EVERY THOUGHT IS WELL DISGUISED

Now all the ghosts are chanting at once, driving Jimmy to the brink causing him to sink to the floor with his head in his hands.

NOW  
IT IS TOO LATE  
THIS PATH TO TAKE  
DON'T WANT TO LOSE MY LIFE THIS WAY

MEDUSA DREAMS  
THE DEAD STILL SCREAM  
DON'T WANT TO SEE MY LIFE BETRAYED

ALL THESE THINGS ARE NOW BEFORE ME  
ENDLESS DEATH OR TIMELESS GLORY  
ON THIS NIGHT OF GHOSTS RETURNING  
TO THE LIGHT OF BRIDGES BURNING

NOW IT IS TOO LATE  
THIS PATH TO TAKE  
DON'T WANT TO SEE MY LIFE BE...( TRAYED )

He erupts up from the sea of ghosts, once more troubling Twist.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK  
TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW  
DID YOU REALLY THINK  
THAT THERE WOULD BE AN EVER AFTER

DO YOU THINK I'M SCARED  
TELL ME DOES IT SHOW  
WHEN INSIDE THIS DEAFNESS  
I CAN ALWAYS HEAR HIS LAUGHTER

I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M THINKING  
BECAUSE ALL THAT I SEE  
IS HIS FACE GRINNING  
MEPHISTOPHELES

I NEED TO FIND AN ANSWER  
FOR THIS ONE CANNOT BE  
WITHIN THE WORDS OF MEPHISTOPHELES

THE COST OF PATIENCE  
WHEN THERE'S NO TIME BEFORE ME  
OF HESITATION  
ALL FOR THIS TWISTED GLORY

AND MY SALVATION  
THE COST OF HOW IT'S GOTTEN  
THE COST OF WHAT'S GAINED  
ALL FORGOTTEN  
ALL FORGOTTEN

For the second time in the night the floor is broken by the flames of Hell.

"Well Neutron, have you made your decision?" Mephistopheles questions casually, after all he has eternity.

"You cannot have my music." Jimmy states defiant, pumped up by his ranting with the spirits.

"Alright you," Mephistopheles growls, "give me the Life Extender 2700 and we'll close the deal with you keeping your soul. That's my final offer."

Once again Jimmy finds himself immersed in indecision. Suddenly, the ghost of Einstein appears and tells him that it is the greatest invention to be created. Jimmy is further encouraged to keep his science alive.

However, Mephistopheles hatches another negotiation. He points out the basement window.

"There is a child outside, she is sleeping in a gutter. You own that girl's life," Mephistopheles continues with a list of long and horrid sufferings that the child will have in her short life.

THERE IS A CHILD AND SHE SLEEPS IN THE GUTTER  
DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES AND SHE'S EASY TO SEE  
SHE IS NOT YOUR CHILD  
SHE'S ALWAYS ANOTHER'S  
AND THOSE YOU ABANDON  
THEY ARE LEFT TO ME

AND KNOW I WILL IMPALE HER LIKE A KNIFE  
LEAVE HER TWISTING DAY AFTER DAY AFTER DAY OF A VERY SHORT LIFE WITH ME

LISTEN NOW CLOSELY AND HEAR HOW I'VE PLANNED IT  
PLEASE LET ME TELL YOU JUST HOW IT WILL BE

SHE'LL FEEL THE PAIN BUT SHE WON'T UNDERSTAND IT  
SHE'LL THINK IT'S HER FATE  
BUT WE'LL KNOW IT'S ME

AND KNOW I WILL IMPALE HER LIKE A KNIFE  
LEAVE HER TWISTING DAY AFTER DAY AFTER DAY OF A VERY SHORT LIFE  
WITH ME

SO LET ME KNOW  
HAVE I BEEN CLEAR  
THAT I WILL MAGNIFY EACH CUT AND EVERY BRUISE AND EVERY SINGLE CHILDHOOD TEAR

I'LL PICK HER SCABS  
CRIPPLE A HAND  
PUSH A FINGER IN EACH WOUND I MAKE  
NOW TELL ME THEN  
DO YOU UNDERSTAND  
YOU UNDERSTAND?  
YOU UNDERSTAND  
YOU UNDERSTAND?  
YOU UNDERSTAND

AND KNOW I WILL IMPALE HER LIKE A KNIFE  
LEAVE HER TWISTING DAY AFTER DAY AFTER DAY OF A VERY SHORT LIFE  
WITH ME

"Give me the Life Extender 2700 and I will never touch the child for all eternity."

Jimmy grabs his lab chair and stands upon it, to peer out the small window. Sure enough a little girl sleeps in the road huddled for warmth. He turns toward the death angel, determined to give a firm 'no'. However, he takes another glance at the child.

"She means nothing to me." He whispers with his eyes clenched tight.

WHO IS THIS CHILD  
THAT I'VE NEVER SEEN BEFORE  
WHO IS THIS CHILD  
THAT I'VE NOT SEEN TILL THIS DAY

WHO DARES TO FALL ASLEEP  
OUTSIDE MY DOOR  
IF WE SHOULD WAIT AWHILE  
I'M SURE SHE'LL GO AWAY

TO BE INVOLVED WITH THIS  
WOULD SURELY NOT BE WISE  
FOR IN THE FINAL WORD  
SHE MEANS NOTHING TO ME

I LEARNED THE TRICK IS  
THAT WE JUST AVOID HER EYES  
AND THE QUESTION  
WHAT SHE MEANS TO ...

WHAT IS THIS LIFE  
THERE WILL BE OTHER LIVES  
SOON TO ARRIVE  
SURELY SOME WILL SURVIVE  
SHE IS BUT ONE  
AND THERE ARE MANY MORE  
EACH THE SAME AS ANY OTHER

WHO IS THIS CHILD  
WHAT DOES SHE MEAN TO ME  
I CLOSE MY EYES  
AND STILL HER FACE I SEE  
SHE IS BUT ONE  
HER KIND IS EVERYWHERE  
CAN'T YOU SEE THERE'S NO WAY I SHOULD CARE

I NEED A MOMENT NOW  
I HAVE TO CLEAR MY MIND  
THERE IS A LIMIT LORD  
JUST TO BEING KIND

THERE IS NO WAY IN LIFE  
THAT EACH CHILD CAN BE SAVED  
SHOULD I BE LOOKING WITH REGRET  
AT EVERY GRAVE

THERE ARE NO GUARANTEES  
IN LIFE SHE SHOULD BE WARNED  
I'M NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR  
THIS CHILD BEING BORN

I'M NOT RESPONSIBLE  
IN ANY KIND OF WAY  
FOR EVERY CHILD THAT LIFE CAN GATHER

WHAT IS THIS LIFE  
THERE WILL BE OTHER LIVES  
SOON TO ARRIVE  
SURELY SOME WILL SURVIVE

SHE IS BUT ONE  
AND THERE ARE MANY MORE  
COULD THIS ONE LIFE REALLY MATTER

WHO IS THIS CHILD  
WHAT DOES SHE MEAN TO ME  
I CLOSE MY EYES  
AND STILL HER FACE I SEE  
SHE IS BUT ONE  
HER KIND IS EVERYWHERE  
CAN'T YOU SEE THERE'S NO WAY I SHOULD CARE

CAN YOU SEE IT IN THE NIGHT  
CAN YOU FEEL THAT IT'S OUT THERE  
IT'S THE ARCING OF A LIFE  
AND IT'S HANGING IN THE AIR

THOUGH I TRY TO CLOSE MY EYES  
AND PRETEND THAT I DON'T KNOW  
IN MY HEART  
I JUST CAN'T LET IT GO

THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY FOR ME  
A WAY THAT LEADS FROM THIS INSANITY  
A WAY THAT LEADS FROM MY DESTRUCTION IN THIS WAY

CAN YOU SEE IT IN THE NIGHT  
CAN YOU FEEL THAT IT'S OUT THERE  
IT'S THE ARCING OF A LIFE  
AND IT'S HANGING IN THE AIR

THOUGH I TRY TO CLOSE MY EYES  
AND PRETEND THAT I DON'T KNOW  
IN MY HEART  
I JUST CAN'T LET IT GO

A painful hole rips through him nearly bringing him to his knees. All his life he had thought of no one but his petty self. From ending Cindy's love life to stopping his inventions. It was time to help someone other than himself. Besides, that could be the child he and Cindy never had.

Slumping into his lab chair, defeated he says, "You have a deal."

Mephistopheles begins to dance in glee as he picks up the toaster contraption, not noticing Twist whispering in Jimmy's ear.

"How will I know if you keep your word?" Jimmy asks Twist's question.

"Draw up a contract, if you want. Put it on the back of that Bible." The black angel replies not taking his eyes off his prize.

Fate nods toward Jimmy, urging him to write the binding contract on the sacred paper. If he does so, it makes the bargain unbreakable even by the devil's hand.

"I cannot write a damnation of my invention." He mutters almost incoherently.

"I'll write for you." Fate offers kindly sensing his discouraged ness.

She reads aloud as she writes.

"_It is agreed upon this night, March 26th, 2025, between the undersigned, that the invention of the Life Extender 2700, created by James Issak Neutron, first born son of Hugh and Judith Neutron, of the city of Haydaytown, shall henceforth be the property of Mephistopheles, Lord of Darkness and first fallen from the grace of God. It is also understood that it is his intention to remove any signs of this invention from the memory of man for all eternity. In exchange for the destruction of the aforementioned invention it is also agreed that Mephistopheles and all his minions will remove themselves from the life of the child presently sleeping in the gutter directly across from the window of this room. This removal of influence is to be commenced immediately upon signing and to be enforced for all eternity._

_James Issac Neutron_

_Mephistopheles_

"Alright, sounds reasonable." He figures and signs. Without looking, Jimmy signs it too. The pain increases in his chest.


	9. An Entity's Lullaby

Laughing at the genius' misfortune he lights his finger on fire and sets it to the wires within the contraption. However, the laughter in the devil's eyes dies, as the invention won't catch. He lights his hand engulfing the Life Extender in flames but the thing won't catch fire.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Mephistopheles screams in a high unearthly pitch. But Jimmy is just as confused as him.

"You! What are you laughing at boy?" Mephistopheles continues as he sees Twist laughing in the shadows.

"Hugh and Judy Neutron had a son before the man you see here. This is not James Issak with a K, he is spelled with a C. The child in the document died years before the man before you. If James Issak invents something, let me know!"

Mephistopheles looks angrily at Fate who smiles knowingly. Throwing the invention to its owner, the devil disappears in a burst of smoke and flames.

"Is he not coming back for my soul?" Jimmy asks.

"He never had any claim to your soul Jimmy." She states triumphant.

"But…"

"He lied." She explains curtly.

"But there were times when I was cruel and rude to people." Jimmy stutters.

Fate nods.

"The frustration from your deafness did cause you to hurt those you loved but you always apologized for it after the fact. Believe me Jimmy, you've done well."

The aching of Jimmy's chest finally began to sooth and he realized how much pain he was really in.

"What will happen now?" Jimmy asks, his eyes closing, instinctively. His body becomes limp in his chair. And the greatest genius the 21st century ever saw, died in the newfound peace.

LAY YOUR HEAD DOWN  
AND SLEEP ON MY SHOULDER  
LAY YOUR HEAD DOWN  
AND START A NEW DREAM  
AND FOR TONIGHT  
THE MOMENT IS OVER  
DRIFT IN A LULLABY  
HERE WHERE THE STARS RESIDE  
AND ANGELS ARE ALWAYS SEEN

AND LAY YOUR HEAD DOWN  
THE STARS THEY HAVE WHISPERED  
HEAR WHAT THEY SAY  
AND KNOW THAT IT MEANS  
THE MOON IS YOUR GUIDE  
THE STARS THEY HAVE KISSED HER  
AS SHE GOES GENTLY BY  
LIGHT AS A BABY'S SIGH  
SAFE ON A FAIRY TALE STREAM

AND START A NEW DREAM

With the departure of his soul, the clouds break and the sky is once again at peace.


	10. Epilogue: Bethany

Out in the street, dawn was beginning to break. In the gutter the child stirs, awakening. She shakes off the bad events in her early life with a shrug, breathing deeper than ever before. Entering a house she calls, "Grandma, I'm home!"

Down the stairs comes a withered woman. Her green eyes sparkle with a younger woman's life.

"You know Bethany, I had a dream last night, that the devil and my old boyfriend were arguing over your life. And you know what? My boyfriend won! Isn't that odd?" she laughs heartily. "I miss that man so much. I loved him so."

"Tell me about him Grandma."

"Well, when he first moved in, he had the tallest hair I had ever seen. He was a genius but a cocky boy too. We fought all the time…"

**THE END**


End file.
